Who R U? Jo Twins Fanfiction
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila seorang Namja tampan yg memiliki kemampuan sixsense bernama Kwangmin jatuh cinta pada Bayangan dirinya sendiri? Simak saja sendiri haha *evil laugh*
1. Chapter 1

Title : Who R U?

Author : Lee Mico (Tunangannya Ten SM Rookies) :v

Main Cast : Jo Twins

Other Cast : Find bye your self :p

Lenght : Chaptered (maybe).

Genre : Supranatural, Mistery, Shounen-Ai, etc.

Rating : T

A/N : Mico is back~ Setelah lama hiatus dari dunia per-FF-an, bocah absurd ini kembali dengan sebuah FF yg ntah menarik atau nggak. Berharap reader tidak menimpukinya dengan telor asin/? karena main bikin FF baru, tapi FF sebelumnya gak diselesaikan. Maaf yg nunggu FF Wizard Love, ide kabur sementara. Lupa jalan cerita :v Mungkin kalo udah inget bakal Mico lanjutin nanti :v Oke VIXX~ Ini FF Jo Twins pertama Mico, ini juga pertama kali pake genre beginian. Harap dimaklumi perombakan sifat yg OOC :v Dan inilah hasilnya, berawal dari kisah nyata Mico yg dirombak dengan khayalan yg kurang masuk akal :v Sorry kalo FFnya absurd, karena itu emang ciri khas Mico :3 Yaudah daripada kebanyakan bacot mending kita ChenKaiDo.t aja :v Hope you like it! **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Kwangmin milik Youngmin. Youngmin milik Kwangmin. Jo Twins saling memiliki. Jo Twins juga milik Tuhan, StarshipEnt, Boyfriend dan juga orangtuanya masing-masing. Kalau Mico hanya milik Yuta dan Ten tentunya B))

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

***Kwangmin PoV**

Bosan. Berkali-kali aku mendengus kesal karena pelajaran yeoja cerewet itu belum juga usai. Sibuk menjelaskan tentang gaya hukum pascal dan snellius. Hari ini moodku benar-benar buruk, jadi aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Walau sebenarnya aku memang tak pernah tertarik dengan mata pelajaran ini. 20 menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Akhirnya pelajaran paling membosankan -setelah pelajaran bahasa- ini usai. Aku menidurkan kepalaku diatas meja, bermain dengan pulpen pikachu yg diberi pamanku sebagai oleh-oleh musim dingin kemarin. Mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan ritme tak beraturan. Mem-bo-san-kan.

"Hei kwang, boleh aku pinjam buku catatan fisikamu?" Tanya Minwoo yg sebenarnya sudah mengacak isi tasku. Mencari buku fisika yg tak ku keluarkan sedari tadi. Aku meliriknya tanpa minat, membiarkannya mengacak-ngacak tasku. Sekedar info, minggu kemarin ia tak hadir karena menemani kekasihnya yg berulang tahun jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong. Dasar anak bodoh-_-

"Yak! Jo Kwangmin! Kau tak mencatat lagi?!" Bocah itu berteriak ditelingaku, memaksaku mengangkat kepala dari mejaku yg nyaman. Sepertinya dia menemukan buku catatanku yg -lagi lagi- kosong.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak No Minwoo? Sakit telingaku mendengar teriakan bodohmu." Ia mendelik. Hah, apa peduli.

"Yak! Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih Kwang?! Kau masuk sekolah tapi tak mencatat? Lalu untuk apa kau membawa buku sebanyak itu ditasmu pabo?" Oh ayolah, kelas ini terasa lebih membosankan lagi karena teriakan bocah tak bisa diam ini.

"Pakai buku milikku saja Minwoo. Kau sama bodohnya jika mengharapkan bocah pemalas itu mencatat." Ujar namja mata sipit yg setengah mencibir ke arahku. Lagi-lagi aku tak peduli akan perkataan namja yg duduk didepanku. Bukankah memang benar yg dikatakan namja bernama Jeongmin itu? Aku memang jarang mencatat. Bahkan bisa kau lihat ruang-ruang kosong dibuku-buku pelajaranku lebih dominan dibanding yg terisi tinta hitam. Dan untuk kesekiankalinya aku tak peduli. Membiarkan Jeongmin sekarang menceramahiku dibantu Minwoo. Apa-apaan mereka -_- Mau mencatat atau tidak itu bukan urusan mereka bukan? Orang-orang jaman sekarang memang terlalu mengurusi kehidupan orang lain. Terutama kedua orang tadi yg selalu berusaha mengurusi dan mengatur hidupku.

"Yak! Jo Kwangmin! Apa kau mendengarkan hyungmu?!" Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Jeongmin tengah mendelik ke arahku. Selalu begitu. Apa kalian tau? Jeongmin selalu menceramahiku setiap kali aku membuat kesalahan. Ia selalu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku dikelas. Dan Ia selalu menganggapku bayi kecil yg tak bisa ia lepas dari pengawasan dan penjagaannya. Membuatku terlampau jengkel, tapi sekaligus menghormatinya juga terkadang.

"Aku tak mood hyung. Jangan merusak mood ku." Ucapanku barusan sepertinya malah memancing Jeongmin untuk mengomeliku lebih lama. Namja ini benar-benar cerewet-_- Sedangkan Minwoo sepertinya kesenangan melihatku mendapat ceramah gratis dari Jeongmin untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Oke itu berlebihan, tapi ocehan Jeongmin memang panjang-lebar. Terasa seperti berjam-jam membuat telingaku terasa panas.

"Permisi, apa Jeongmin hyung ada?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi tiba-tiba, dan membuat ocehan Jeongmin berhenti. Aku bernafas sedikit lega. Ku lihat Johnny sedang berdiri diambang pintu kelas kami. Dia menjadi malaikat penyelamatku hari ini. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih nanti padanya. Ia terlihat bercakap sebentar dengan Jeongmin lalu berbalik kembali ke kelasnya, setelah sebelumnya menyapaku sambil melambaikan tangannya -Dia termasuk hoobae yg paling dekat denganku-. Kini Jeongmin kembali dihadapanku, tapi tak mengoceh, nampak sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yg baru saja diberikan Johnny padanya. Sepertinya sekarang akan menjadi jam kosong, mengingat Jeongmin terlihat sibuk dengan banyak kertas. Artinya, sang songsaengnim berhalangan hadir. Ia memang ketua kelas yg menghandle segalanya.

"Hari ini pembagian hasil test Fisika dan Kimia 2 minggu yg lalu!" Teriaknya ntah pada siapa. Dia selalu berlebihan dalam bereaksi-_- Padahal ada aku didepannya yg bisa tuli karena ia berteriak. Oke, lagi-lagi aku berlebihan.

"Mwo? Test kemarin itu? Aaaaa Jeongmin hyung, apa nilaiku bagus?" Minwoo terlihat khawatir. Tak hanya Minwoo sepertinya, kebanyakan teman-teman dikelasku mulai gaduh dan khawatir dengan nilainya masing-masing. Dan aku? Masih tak peduli seperti tadi. Ku beritahu saja, sikapku akan terus begini jika dalam mood kurang baik.

"Heii.. tenang-tenang. Akan ku bagikan hasil ulangannya sekarang." Jeongmin mulai berkeliling membagikan hasil ulangan kemarin. Ku lihat ekspresi teman-temanku yg aneh. Ada yg tertawa, cemberut, kesal, berkaca-kaca dan lainnya.

"Haaaaa, kenapa nilaiku jelek begini? Aaaaa~ Eotteokhae?" Minwoo mulai mengoceh tak jelas. Ku lirik sebentar kertas ulangannya. 58 untuk fisika, dan 62 untuk kimia. Hah, pantas saja ia berteriak. Tapi bukankah bocah itu memang selalu mendapat nilai begitu? Setidaknya ini tidak lebih buruk dari test matematik kemarin yg hanya mendapat 47. Haha, aku malah membicarakan aib orang.

"Jeongmin hyung, kau dapat nilai berapa?" Minwoo menatap namja sipit itu penasaran dan setengah cemberut. Jeongmin menunjukan kertasnya. 80 untuk kimia dan 84 untuk fisika. Ia tersenyum bangga. Baiklah, semua orang tahu bahwa namja ini memang pintar, terutama dalam fisika dan kimia. Hah, aku muak melihat senyum jeleknya itu. Dia selalu tersenyum aneh seperti orang gila saat mendapat nilai bagus. Dan parahnya, ia sering mendapat nilai bagus. Jadi menurutku, mungkin ia bisa disebut gila juga.

"Kwang! Kenapa kau diam? Ayo tunjukan hasil ulanganmu!" Seru Jeongmin. Sepertinya dia mau pamer. Ku tebak, ia pasti mengira nilainya yg terbaik dikelas. Ya, tapi itu memang sering terjadi juga sebenarnya. Aku menatapnya malas. Minwoo disampingnya pun ikut memandangku penasaran.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Aku malas melihatnya. Nilaiku sering jelek untuk dua mata pelajaran ini. Sebenarnya tak terlalu jelek sih, tapi selalu dibawah namja sipit maniak cermin itu.

"JO KWANGMIN! Aku meminta penjelasan akan nilaimu!" Lagi-lagi namja sipit itu berteriak. Oh ayolah, apakah nilaiku separah itu sampai dia berteriak? Jeongmin meletakkan dua lembar kertas itu dihadapanku. Mataku terbelakak. Bukan. Ini bukan karena nilaiku buruk, tapi.. 89 untuk kimia, dan 93 untuk fisika. Yg benar saja? Ini benar-benar milikku? Ku cek tulisan tangannya memang benar-benar tulisanku. Padahal aku mengisinya menurut teoriku sendiri -Aku sering membaca ensiklopedi dan membuat kesimpulan sendiri atas apa yg ku baca-. Memang tak berbeda jauh dengan teori sebenarnya, tapi aku tak menyangka akan mendapat nilai seperti ini.

"Kau membuat contekan eoh?" Tanya Jeongmin dengan nada mengintrogasi. Sedangkan Minwoo menatapku seperti orang bodoh. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau browsing saat ulangan?" Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapat nilai sebagus itu? Bahkan kau tak pernah untuk sekedar mencatat apa yg songsaengnim jelaskan!" Jeongmin terlihat kesal. Tentu saja, ia yg belajar matian-matian untuk ulangan terlampaui nilainya olehku. Seorang bocah pemalas yg bahkan dibilang tak tau caranya menggunakan pena untuk mencatat. Tapi ayolah, apa karena aku tak pernah mencatat dan belajar, artinya aku itu bodoh? Apa harus ku ingatkan bahwa aku punya daya tangkap dan IQ jauh diatasmu Lee Jeongmin? Huh, kenapa aku jadi menyombongkan diri? Bukan maksudku sombong. Aku hanya tak suka seseorang meremehkanku seperti itu. Terutama namja yg selalu menganggap dirinya yg paling pandai dikelas ini. Walau aku tak mencatat, aku selalu belajar dari apapun yg ada disekitarku tanpa ia ketahui.

"Aku juga tak tau." Jawabku akhirnya. Rasanya jawaban itu tak membuat seorang Lee Jeongmin puas. Ia masih menggerutu tak jelas padaku. Demi apapun, kalau bukan karena aku menghormatinya, sudah ku tendang ia ke dasar sungai nil.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mendapat nilai itu? Kau dibantu hantu hah?" Ia masih tak puas mengintrogasiku.

"Mungkin." Jawabku asal lalu menghampiri bangku Hyunseung. Sekedar menumpang duduk dibangku sebelahnya yg memang kosong. Aku muak mendengar ocehan namja sipit itu sekarang, kalau terlalu lama disana bisa-bisa emosiku tersulut. Dan akan terjadi hal-hal tak diinginkan. Jika kalian ingin tau, aku agak abnormal sebenarnya. Kwangmin si psycho idiot, itulah julukan lain dari teman-temanku. Haha, tak usah kaget. Walau kadang dibilang psycho, aku tak sampai melukai orang lain. Aku lebih suka menyakiti diri sendiri. Terakhir aku begitu, kala namja menyebalkan bernama Kevin menyulut amarahku. Aku tak mengamuk, hanya saja mejaku rusak akan cakaran kuku jariku yg setelahnya rusak dan berdarah. Dan idiot, bisa dibilang aku manusia dengan kepribadian ganda. Jika moodku buruk, aku memang hanya diam seperti patung. Namun ketika aku berada dalam mood yg baik, aku akan sering mengoceh dan tertawa dengan segala hal seperti orang idiot, makanya mereka memanggilku si Psycho idiot. Tapi aku tetap tak peduli, lagipula julukan itu lumayan keren haha.

Ku lirik Hyunseung yg duduk tenang disampingku dengan cengiran anehnya. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang merencanakan hal-hal memuakkan yg disebutnya romantis untuk Jeongmin. Namja disebelahku ini memang sedang mengejar si cerewet sejak beberapa minggu terakhir. Ku biarkan namja itu berkutat dengan rencana-rencana anehnya, aku tak ingin tahu. Lagipula tujuanku disini hanya menumpang duduk menghindari ocehan Jeongmin.

Aku memandang buku kosong dihadapanku, yg ntah kapan ku bawa dan ku buka. Ntah dorongan dari mana, tanganku mulai menggores-gores diatasnya. Tubuhku mulai bergerak sendiri lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, sketsa wajah seorang namja berambut pirang dengan seragam sekolah berwarna maroon terbentuk diatas kertas yg tadinya kosong itu. Pirang? Maroon? Kenapa aku menyebut pirang dan maroon? Padahal sketsa ini tak punya warna sekalipun kecuali hitam dan putih. Kurasa aku sedang kembali ke alam bawah sadarku. Apa aku sudah bilang bahwa aku punya sixsense?

"Wah kau mulai menggerakan tanganmu lagi kwang. Kau menggambar manga dirimu sendiri ya?" Hyunseung menarik sketsaku dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia adalah pecinta seni lukis, tak aneh jika ia antusias dengan segala hal yg disebut 'gambaran tangan'. Eh sebentar? Diri sendiri?

"Maksudmu menggambar diri sendiri apa hyung?" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yg seolah berkata 'Kau-selalu-berpura-pura-tak-tahu'. Tapi aku memang benar tak menangkap maksud perkataannya-_-

"Wahhh, gambar siapa ini? Kwangmin sedang narsis menggambar diri sendiri ya? Haha, apa kau akan memanjangkan rambutmu seperti ini Kwang? Woaaa~ Sepertinya uri Kwangie akan menjadi namja cantik." Gelak Minwoo yg ntah sejak kapan ada dibelakangku.

"Yak! Kalian bicara apa sih? Itu bukan aku! Aku tak akan menjadi cantik bodoh. Aku tampan." Minwoo dan Hyunseung terlihat mencibir ke arahku.

"Apanya yg bukan kau! Lihat saja dicermin, itu sketsa wajahmu Jo Kwangmin!" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Kenapa kerja otakku jadi lambat begini sih?

Ku rebut sketsa itu, menatapnya baik-baik. Tapi jika diperhatikan, memang mirip. Tapi, wajah ini lebih cantik. Apa ini aku? Ah tak mungkin. Gaya rambut dan mata sayu itu benar-benar bukan styleku.

"Seseorang dimasa lalu datang ya?" Si cerewet tiba-tiba bicara dengan nada misterius ditelingaku. Minwoo dan Hyunseung tampak bingung dengan perkataannya. Tapi aku mengerti. Aku menangkap jelas maksud perkataan namja ini.

"Sepertinya dia ingin bertemu denganmu Kwang. Wah wah, Kwangminnie akan punya malaikat pelindung sepertinya." Tambahnya.

"Padahal aku sedang malas. Mau apa dia datang?" Tanyaku, yg ku yakin hanya Jeongmin yg mengerti. Hampir lupa ku beritahu, si cerewet itu punya kelebihan yg sama denganku.

"Ntah, mungkin rindu. Tanya saja sendiri haha." Ucapnya sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya. Minwoo dan Hyunseung menatapku aneh.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, aku sedang malas. Kalau kalian tak sabar, tanya pada Jeongmin saja." Aku sangat mengerti tatapan aneh kedua orang itu. Mereka akan menatapku begitu ketika aku dan Jeongmin membicarakan hal-hal yg bisa dibilang diluar nalar manusia normal pada umumnya. Dan tatapan itu bisa diartikan seperti 'Jelaskan-yg-kalian-bicarakan-padaku'. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Minwoo dan Hyunseung kini menyerbu Jeongmin yg duduk dua meja dibelakangku sekarang. Hah, biarkan saja. Mereka memang selalu begitu. Aku kembali fokus pada sketsa tadi. Namja ini tak tersenyum, wajah cantiknya tampak dingin. Tapi aku tahu, namja ini punya sesuatu yg belum ia capai, itulah sebabnya ia tak menampakan senyumnya.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Putih. Semuanya putih. Serasa deja vu, aku mengingat tempat ini. Ini adalah alam bawah sadarku. Aku pernah kesini setahun lalu, saat bertemu mantan kekasihku yg saat itu sedang koma. Sesak kembali kurasakan di dadaku. Kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini? Bahkan semenjak kepergiannya 10 bulan lalu, aku tak pernah kembali kemari. Tempat ini menyisakan kenangan buruk untukku. Masih kuingat saat aku memaksanya pulang. Wajah cantik itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum padaku untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu berjalan menjauh dariku, membuatku berteriak dan menarikku kembali ke dunia sesungguhnya. Setelah saat itu, aku tak pernah kembali kesini. Tapi tiba-tiba kini aku kembali. Apa yg menarikku kembali? Aku pun masih bingung.

Ku edarkan pandanganku. Putih. Sejauh mana pun kau memandang, semuanya hanya putih. Tapi tunggu, ada seseorang duduk dibangku putih di arah timur sana. Bangku itu, bangku yg dulu di duduki Jaehyun mantan kekasihku dahulu. Ada perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam diriku, yg aku sendiri tak mengerti apa itu. Aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya, ah tidak, lebih tepat ini dibilang berlari.

DEGG!

Dadaku bergemuruh kala melihat wajah orang yg duduk dibangku tersebut. Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang dan seragam berwarna merah maroon itu tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahku. Cantik. Hanya itu yg bisa ku ucapkan untuk menggambarkan mahluk indah ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jo Kwangmin." Ia menyapaku dengan suara lembutnya. Apakah ini yg disebut malaikat? Tapi demi apapun, ia jauh lebih indah dibanding malaikat. Rambut pirangnya, mata sayunya, senyum indahnya. Apa aku sudah mati dan berada di surga?

"Kau belum mati. Ini bukan surga, kau juga tahu itukan." Ia berkata dengan senyum yg masih terlukis di bibir indahnya. Hei? Dia bisa membaca fikiranku?

"Tentu saja bisa." Aku terbelakak. Ia masih saja tersenyum ke arahku. Otakku rasanya menjadi lambat bereaksi kali ini.

"Kau s-siapa?"

**TBC..**

Okeh ini pendek banget :v Mico tau, soalnya ini buatnya cuma 2 jam. Jadi harap dimaklumi, takutnya nggak menarik sih XD Apakah FF ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak? Silahkan comment dan review setelah membacanya :3 Kalau responnya buruk, sepertinya Mico batal melanjutkan haha XD Yg baca gak comment atau review, semoga gagal terus ketemu biasnya :v *Jahat mode on*. Baiklah, sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya XD Pyonggg~

**-Lee Mico Malfoy-**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Who R U? | Chapt 2

Author : Lee Mico (Tunangannya Ten) :v

Main Cast : Jo Twins

Other Cast : Find by your self :p

Lenght : Chaptered (maybe).

Genre : Supranatural, Mistery/?, Shounen-Ai, etc.

Rating : T

A/N : Mico is back~ Setelah lama hiatus dari dunia per-FF-an, bocah absurd ini kembali dengan sebuah FF yg ntah menarik atau nggak. Berharap reader tidak menimpukinya dengan telor asin/? karena main bikin FF baru, tapi FF sebelumnya gak diselesaikan. Maaf yg nunggu FF Wizard Love, ide kabur sementara. Lupa jalan cerita :v Mungkin kalo udah inget bakal Mico lanjutin nanti :v Oke VIXX~ Ini FF Jo Twins pertama Mico, ini juga pertama kali pake genre beginian. Harap dimaklumi perombakan sifat yg OOC :v Dan inilah hasilnya, berawal dari kisah nyata Mico yg dirombak dengan khayalan yg kurang masuk akal :v Sorry kalo FFnya absurd, karena itu emang ciri khas Mico :3 Yaudah daripada kebanyakan bacot mending kita ChenKaiDo.t aja :v

**[Previously]**

Ku edarkan pandanganku. Putih. Sejauh mana pun kau memandang, semuanya hanya putih. Tapi tunggu, ada seseorang duduk dibangku putih di arah timur sana. Bangku itu, bangku yg dulu di duduki Jaehyun mantan kekasihku dahulu. Ada perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam diriku, yg aku sendiri tak mengerti apa itu. Aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya, ah tidak, lebih tepat ini dibilang berlari.

DEGG!

Dadaku bergemuruh kala melihat wajah orang yg duduk dibangku tersebut. Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang dan seragam berwarna merah maroon itu tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahku. Cantik. Hanya itu yg bisa ku ucapkan untuk menggambarkan mahluk indah ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jo Kwangmin." Ia menyapaku dengan suara lembutnya. Apakah ini yg disebut malaikat? Tapi demi apapun, ia jauh lebih indah dibanding malaikat. Rambut pirangnya, mata sayunya, senyum indahnya. Apa aku sudah mati dan berada di surga?

"Kau belum mati. Ini bukan surga, kau juga tahu itukan." Ia berkata dengan senyum yg masih terlukis di bibir indahnya. Hei? Dia bisa membaca fikiranku?

"Tentu saja bisa." Aku terbelakak. Ia masih saja tersenyum ke arahku. Otakku rasanya menjadi lambat bereaksi kali ini.

"Kau s-siapa?"

**~~~~Who R U?~~~~**

***Kwangmin PoV**

"Kau s-siapa?" Mata sayu itu menatapku lembut dengan senyuman yg masih terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Bisa kurasakan alat pemompa darah dalam tubuhku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namja ini. Apakah dia namja yg ada dalam sketsa buatanku?

"Aku adalah kau. Dan kau adalah aku." Jawabnya lembut. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau adalah aku? Apa maksudmu? D-dan bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan bukan manusia." Ucapku. Ia malah tertawa kecil. Hei, apa yg lucu disini?

"Jahat sekali kau mengataiku bukan manusia. Tapi, itu memang benar sih kkk~" Aku menatapnya horror. Orang ini, eh maksudku, mahluk ini aneh. Apa dia saudara kembar si Cerewet Jeongmin?

"Yak! Aku bukan kembaran orang cerewet itu!" Mwo? Kenapa ia- Ah, aku lupa. Mahluk ini bisa membaca fikiranku.

"Kau itu cerdas, tapi terkadang sangat bodoh ya." Yak! Siapa yg dia katai bodoh?

"Aku cerdas! Aku tak bodoh eoh-,-" Mahluk ini kembali terkikik kecil. Apakah kata-kataku itu mirip guyonan seorang komedian? Mengapa ia terus terkikik seperti itu-"?

"Sudahlah, tak penting mendebatkan ini. Kau harus kembali sebelum orang cerewet itu berteriak lagi padamu. Oh iya, aku Jo Youngmin. Ingatlah, aku akan ada dimanapun kau berada. Sampai berjumpa nanti." Mahluk cantik itu berjalan menjauh dariku seraya melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkanku yg terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Jo Youngmin? Aku?

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba menerima biasan cahaya yg masuk ke mataku. Retinaku menangkap sosok namja bermata sipit cerewet itu menatapku dengan pandangan menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa berhenti menjadi putri tidur Jo Kwangmin?" Aku mendengus pelan. Apa-apaan namja ini, tiba-tiba mencerca orang yg bangun -_-

"Yak! Cepat bangun pabo! Kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan tugas Matematik kita!" Tugas matematika? Pastilah tugas kelompok kami yg minggu lalu itu. Ah, aku benci saat ia berteriak ditelingaku dan berbicara menggunakan kata "KITA". Itu artinya aku HARUS duduk berhadapan dengannya untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Aku bingung, kenapa guru-guru suka sekali mengelompokkan aku dengan namja cerewet ini. Mau tak mau, aku harus bangkit dan mulai menggunakan penaku lagi. Jeongmin memutar kursinya dan duduk menghadapku. Hyunseung duduk disampingnya. Dan Minwoo disebelahku. Kelompok yg tak pernah berubah. Membosankan-_-

"Yak! Jo Kwangmin! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kau tidur selama satu jam penuh. Jam kosong akan berakhir 40 menit lagi. Kau telah membuang banyak waktu kita!" Jeongmin kembali berteriak. Siapapun, pinjamkan aku sapu tangan atau apapun yg bisa menyumpal mulutnya. Aku menatapnya malas. Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Kapan tugasnya akan selesai kalau ia hanya terus mengoceh seperti itu bukan? Lagipula seharusnya kan mereka bisa memulai dari satu jam lalu tanpa menungguku. Dasar si cerewet bodoh -_-

"Kau harusnya mendengar dia. Kau yg bodoh tau~ Hahaha." Tunggu. Suara itu? Tawa itu? Apa aku salah dengar? I-itu suara namja yg tadi bertemu denganku. Youngmin. Itu suara Youngmin? Tapi, dimana dia?

"Aku disini~" Ku cari sumber suara yg sepertinya terdengar dari arah depan. Itu Youngmin! Ia duduk dibelakang Jeongmin sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku. T-tunggu, kenapa ia ada disini? Bukankah harusnya ia hanya ada dalam alam bawah sadarku?

"Tak usah pasang tampang bodoh jelek itu. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu hahaha." Lagi-lagi mahluk aneh itu tertawa. Ia memerintahku? Hei, Jo Kwangmin tak suka diperintah.

"YAK! PIKACHUUU! Kau tak mendengarkan ku lagi!" Jeongmin kembali berteriak. Aigoo aigoo, kurasa telingaku sebentar lagi akan tuli karena namja cerewet ini terus berteriak padaku. Youngmin malah terkikik di belakang Jeongmin. Apa-apaan dia-_-?

"Kau bisa berbicara dengannya nanti bukan? Kerjakan dulu bagianmu Jo Kwangmin!" Hyunseung dan Minwoo yg diam daritadi menatap padaku bingung. Ah, si cerewet pasti merasakan keberadaan mahluk aneh itu.

"Aku bukan mahluk aneh Jo Kwangmin." Youngmin menatap kesal ke arahku. Hah, terserahlah, aku tak peduli.

"Berikan bagianku. Akan ku kerjakan sendiri." Aku mengambil satu dari empat lembar kertas yg ada, lalu berjalan ke luar kelas. Hah, aku takkan bisa berfikir jika orang cerewet itu terus menceramahiku. Masih ku dengar teriakan Jeongmin yg menyuruhku kembali, tapi sepertinya lebih baik ku abaikan. Sekarang, dimana aku akan mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini? Ting! Mungkin jika dalam kartun akan ada bohlam kuning menyala diatas kepalaku sekarang, diikuti gambar sebuah ruangan kantin. Sepertinya itu tempat yg tepat hahaha. Makanan, aku datang~

.

.

.

.

Sepi. Yah, maklumlah ini jam pelajaran. Hanya segelintir orang yg sepertinya bolos mapel terlihat berkeliaran disini. Tapi, mau ramai ataupun tidak, apa urusanku iya kan? Aku mulai menulis jawaban di kertas kosong yg bersatu dengan soal yg ku ambil dari Jeongmin tadi. Sepertinya aku tak bisa santai. 34 menit untuk 23 soal.

"Salahmu sendiri yg malah asik tertidur dikelas pa-bo." Sosok pirang itu kembali muncul didepanku, menopang dagunya sambil memasang tampang mengejek.

"Aku sedang serius. Jangan menggangguku." Ck, aku butuh konsentrasi penuh saat ini. Sekarang mahluk itu hanya diam memperhatikanku. Terserahlah, yg penting sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan soal-soal ini.

"Kau terbalik menggunakan rumus trigonometrinya. Y' Cos x itu harusnya jadi -Sin x. Kalau Y' Sin x baru jadi Cos x." Jelas Youngmin sambil menunjuk jawaban yg sedang ku tulis. Aku memperhatikan lagi jawabanku. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku salah menggunakan rumus sederhana itu?

"Kau itu selalu ceroboh kalau terburu-buru, membuatmu terlihat bodoh." Mahluk ini kenapa seperti Jeongmin sih? Suka sekali mengataiku bodoh.

"Karena kau sering terlihat bodoh. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Aku mendengus kesal. Hah, siapa juga yg mau menunda pekerjaanku ini?

"Nomor 19 salah. Kau harus cari gradien keduanya. Itu persamaan garis tegak lurus, bukan sejajar pabo!" Jelas Youngmin lagi. Kenapa namja ini cerewet sekali? benar-benar mirip Jeongmin.

"Aish, arra-arra tuan pintar." Mahluk didepanku ini tersenyum aneh.

"Anak pintar. Cepatlah, waktumu tinggal 6 menit lagi."

"Aku tau, aku tau. Diamlah dan biarkan bocah ceroboh dan bodoh ini berfikir dengan tenang tuan jenius." Youngmin malah tertawa. Dasar aneh.

"Akhirnya selesai!" Masih tersisa 8 menit, aku bernafas lega. Aku bisa berjalan tenang ke kelas sekarang. Segera ku rapikan barang-barangku untuk kembali ke kelas. Mahluk pirang itu diam menatapku.

"Ada apa?" Aku balik menatapnya.

"Apa kau lupa untuk mengatakan sesuatu?" Ia mempout bibirnya. Youngmin marah? Haha lucu juga wajahnya terlihat kesal begitu.

"Jo Kwangmin!" Ia terlihat bertambah kesal. Haha aku mengerti, aku mengerti.

"Terimakasih Young." Wajah cemberutnya seketika berubah total menjadi tersenyum manis mendengar ucapanku. Mahluk ini bukan hanya aneh, tapi ia juga unik menurutku, dan... cantik. Eh tunggu, aku bilang apa? Cantik? Yak! Kau gila Kwang!

"Hehe sama-sama Kwang. Jja kembali ke kelasmu~" Mahluk ini sepertinya tidak mendengar gumamanku tadi. Ah syukurlah~

"Baiklah Young. Ajushi! Bayaran cemilan barusan aku taruh dimeja ya!" Aku berteriak pada ajushi penjaga kantin ini. Ia hanya mengangguk, namun tatapannya padaku tidak biasa. Kenapa ia menatapku begitu? Ah biar saja. Tak akan berefek juga padaku.

Sunyi. Mahluk yg tadi cerewet ini hanya diam sepanjang jalan dari kantin menuju kelasku. Kenapa dia? Tapi biar sajalah. Toh malah bagus bukan kalau ia berhenti cerewet. Lebih baik aku konsen menghabiskan keripik kentangku, sebelum aku sampai ke kelas dan Minwoo merebutnya.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi 5 menit yg lalu. Aku menatap langit yg mulai gelap. Padahal ini baru jam 4 sore. Mungkin akan hujan. Hah, Aku benci hujan. Kelas sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal aku, Minwoo dan Hyunseung yg tersisa. Si cerewet sudah pulang duluan. Jika kalian bertanya kemana Youngmin, aku pun tak tau. Mahluk itu menghilang setelah mengantarku ke kelas setelah mengerjakan soal tadi.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju halte bis di dekat sekolah. Semilir angin musim gugur menerpa kulitku. Dingin. Mengingat aku sama sekali tak membawa jaket ataupun mantel. Aku mendudukkan diriku dihalte yg kini terlihat sepi. Tumben sekali, padahal biasanya ini sore begini halte itu akan penuh. Alunan lagu Hold On dari LC9 memenuhi pendengaranku. Kenapa rasanya aku seperti orang galau dan putus asa? Tak berapa lama bus no 27 datang. Bus yg ku tumpangi kali ini lumayan kosong. Membuatku bebas memilih tempat duduk. Ku pilih bangku ke 3 dari belakang, dekat jendela. Ini tempat favoritku. Ku tatap langit yg semakin gelap dari jendela. Membuat hatiku terasa makin kelabu. Tak lama, tetesan air berlomba-lomba turun dari langit. Gerimis. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari jendela. Hujan. Aku benci hujan. Ingatanku tiba-tiba melayang pada kejadian setahun lalu.

**Flashback On**

"Kwangie~ Ayo kita pulang~ Aku sudah bosan menunggu." Jaehyun terus merengek padaku sejak 15 menit yg lalu.

"Hujan masih deras. Dan kita berdua tak membawa jas hujan ataupun payung." Ia mempout bibirnya dan memasang wajah kesal padaku.

"Kita kan bisa bermain hujan kwangie~ Aku juga sudah lama tidak ma-"

"TIDAK! Kau lupa kau itu gampang sakit? Aku tak mau kau sakit. Aku benci itu Jae." Tak sengaja aku memotong pembicaraannya dengan bentakan. Apa aku terlalu keras membentaknya?

"Kenapa kwangie membentakku? Aku hanya ingin bermain." Ia menunduk dengan suara bergetar. Oh baiklah, aku terlalu keras padanya. Kurengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukanku.

"Mianhae. Aku tak maksud membentakmu chagi. Aku hanya takut kau sakit." Jaehyun mulai terisak dalam pelukanku. Membuat hatiku teriris perlahan karena mendengar isakannya.

"Kenapa k-kwangie bilang begitu? Apa karena a-aku adalah namja pe-penyakitan yg akan menyusahkan saat sakit?" Ya Tuhan, kata-katanya benar-benar menikam jantungku. Demi apapun aku tak bermaksud membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Jaehyun punya penyakit paru-paru dan rentan terhadap dingin. Aku tak ingin melihatnya kembali terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Kutangkup wajah cantik yg tadinya menunduk, membuatnya menatap langsung ke mataku.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa begitu chagi. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit. Aku tersiksa jika melihatmu sakit chagi. Jangan menangis ku mohon, itu membuatku lebih tersiksa lagi. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Ku kecup bibir tipisnya singkat.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Ia menggeleng. Jo Kwangmin tidak dimaafkan?

"Aku mau memaafkan Kwangie, jika kita kita pulang sekarang dan bermain hujan." Tawarnya. Yg benar saja? Dia bisa sakit lagi.

"Tapi chagi kau-"

"Tak mau? Yasudah kita putus. Aku mau pulang dan bermain hujan sendiri." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Yak! Jaehyun! Apa-apaan ini? Kita tidak boleh putus! Ku temani kau bermain." Ia tersenyum menang. Oh baiklah, Jo Kwangmin adalah orang paling bodoh didunia saat ini. Membiarkan Jaehyun bermain hujan?

"Kalau begitu, kejar aku! Hahaha." Ia berlari duluan sambil tertawa meninggalkanku.

"Yak! Awas kalau dapat. Akan ku pastikan kau berakhir dikamarku Jae!"

**Flashback Off**

Aku tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Mengingat ia yg tersenyum sangat manis dan tertawa lepas saat kami bermain hujan sore itu. Senyum termanis dan tawa terlepas yg pernah ku lihat diwajahnya. Dan, senyum juga tawa terakhir yg kulihat diwajahnya. Keesokan harinya Jaehyun dibawa ke rumah sakit karena sakit paru-parunya kambuh, dan itu yg terburuk yg pernah terjadi. Ia koma selama dua bulan, sampai akhirnya.. ia pergi ke surga setelah terakhir menemuiku di alam bawah sadarku. Itulah alasanku benci hujan. Aku tau, yg memisahkanku dengan Jaehyun itu takdir, bukan hujan. Tapi sialnya, si hujan itu mau membantu si takdir untuk memisahkanku dengan namja yg sangat ku cinta itu.

Tess..

Sakit. Rasa itu kembali menyerang dadaku, tepatnya hatiku. Satu bulir likuid kesedihan pun jatuh dari mata kelamku. Tidak. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Aku tak boleh menangis. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jae untuk tidak menangis karenanya. Ku hapus kasar air mataku. Aku tak mau menjadi rapuh, aku tak mau ia disurga sedih melihatku begini. Akan ku buktikan padanya Jo Kwangmin bukanlah namja lemah. Aku akan membuatnya yg disurga, tersenyum melihatku.

***Author PoV**

"Aku pulang." Namja bermata kelam itu masuk dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Jo Kwangmin! Lagi-lagi kau bermain hujan. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus bermain hujan pabo! Kenapa kau tak pernah berfikir soal kesehatanmu?" Namja bernama Kwangmin itu mendengus kesal, kedatangannya kembali disambut dengan omelan sang umma.

"Aku tak apa umma." Jawabnya dingin.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu. Kenapa kau tak pernah mau menuruti kata-kataku lagi? Kenapa sikapmu jadi begini sejak kekasihmu itu mati?! Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan aku sebagai umma mu lagi Jo Kwangmin?! " Namja cantik itu berteriak kesal pada anaknya. Kwangmin hanya mematung. Mati. Kenapa ibunya membawa kalimat yg paling dibencinya itu dalam omelannya hari ini?

"Umma, sudah. Jangan malahi kwangmin hyung." Kwangmin menatap bocah 5 tahun yg kini berdiri didepannya sambil merentangkan tangan. Seolah melindunginya jika ummanya akan menyerang Kwangmin.

"Kyungsoo, umma sedang memberitahu hal yg baik pada hyungmu. Anak kecil takkan mengerti." Ucap namja bermata rusa itu pada putra bungsunya.

"Soo sudah besal. Soo juga mengelti. Pokoknya umma tidak boleh malahi Kwangmin hyung!" Bocah bermata bulat itu bersikukuh melindungi hyungnya. Sedangkan yg dilindungi? Hanya menunduk menatap bocah mungil itu.

"Jo Kyungsoo! Jangan membantah umma!" Tubuh kecil itu tak bergeming sedikit pun. Tetap memasang badan melindungi sang hyung.

"Sudahlah hannie. Tak ada gunanya terus memarahi bocah keras kepala itu. Kyungsoo, bawa masuk hyungmu ke kamar." Titah seorang namja berkulit susu.

"Jo Sehun!" Luhan kini -sang umma- berteriak kesal pada suaminya.

"Apa? Sudahlah. Kau takkan bisa melarang anak itu. Biarkan saja dia. Kyungie, cepat bawa hyungmu ke kamar sekarang." Bocah kecil itu mengangguk seraya menarik tangan hyungnya yg dingin ke kamar.

"Ck, kau sama saja dengan anak itu. Keras kepala!" Kwangmin bisa mendengar teriakan ummanya yg kesal. Namun ia memilih tak beraksi apapun, membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh bocah kecil itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Bocah kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu dengan telaten mengusak rambut hyungnya dengan handuk yg ternyata sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi. Kwangmin yg duduk bersimpuh hanya diam menatap adik kecilnya. Biasanya ia akan mengambil handuk dari tangan Kyungsoo dan mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia membiarkan adik manisnya mengurusi dirinya.

"Kwangmin hyung kenapa belmain hujan telus?" Mata bulat itu menatap mata kelam Kwangmin. Kwangmin diam, tampak enggan menjawab. Bukan enggan, sebenarnya ia bingung apa yg harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik kecilnya.

"Hyung tak boleh belmain hujan telus. Soo tak mau hyung sakit nanti." Ucap bocah kecil itu. Tangannya mulai melucuti kancing seragam kwangmin. Melepas seragamnya, lalu mengeringkan tubuh hyungnya yg mulai mengigil itu. Kwangmin masih tak bereaksi. Mata bulat itu kembali menatap iris kelamnya.

"Hyung sedang lindu pada Jae noona ya?" Mata Kwangmin membulat, walau tak sebulat mata adik kecilnya itu. Bagaimana adik kecilnya bisa tau?

"Kalau hyung lindu pada Jae noona, Soo bisa mengantal hyung beltemu Jae noona. Tapi hyung tidak boleh sepelti ini. Hyung bisa sakit. Kalau hyung sakit, umma dan appa tidak akan membolehkan Hyung pelgi beltemu Jae noona." Kwangmin terhenyak. Mata kelam itu rasanya memanas. Tatapan dinginnya berubah teduh dan sendu. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun itu sangat mengerti keadaannya? Bisa menebak suasana hatinya, bahkan memberinya nasihat yg terdengar bijak?

GREP!

Kwangmin merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. Menumpukan dagunya dipundak kecil sang adik. Memeluknya erat.

"Hiks.." Pertahanan namja tampan itu runtuh. Sebuah isakan akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo menghapus punggung polos sang hyung dengan lengan kecilnya.

"Hyung kenapa menangis? Hyung tidak boleh menangis tau. Nanti Jae noona akan malah pada Soo. Soo sudah janji pada Jae noona bahwa Soo akan menjaga hyung dan tak membialkan hyung menangis. Hyung jangan menangis." Kwangmin kembali terhenyak. Hatinya tertohok mendengar ucapan adiknya. Namja mungil itu berjanji untuk menjaganya agar tidak menangis? Bodoh. Kwangmin merasa jadi orang yg sangat bodoh didepan adik kecilnya. Adik kecil yg harusnya diurusi dan dijaga sang hyung, malah berbalik mengurusi dan menjaga hyungnya. Ia merasa menjadi orang dan kakak paling tidak berguna sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia terus rapuh dihadapan malaikat kecil yg selalu berusaha menguatkannya itu?

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Maafkan hyung Soo." Namja kecil itu berkedip lucu.

"Kenapa hyung minta maaf? Hyung tidak belsalah pada Soo. Hyung tidak pellu minta maaf." Ucapnya polos. Kwangmin melepas pelukannya. Menatap wajah polos itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Maaf hyung terlalu rapuh. Hyung janji tidak akan menangis lagi. Hyung tidak mau Jae marah pada adik hyung yg sangat baik ini." Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Itu balu hyungnya Soo! Jja hyung mandi dan ganti baju. Hyung nanti sakit. Kalau hyung sakit, nanti melepotkan Soo." Kwangmin terkekeh. Mencubit kecil hidung mancung sang adik.

"Mengerti adikku sayang. Ayo temani hyung mandi!"

"Tidak mau! Nanti Soo disakiti hyung dikamal mandi." Penolakan spontan Kyungsoo membuat Kwangmin menatap bingung adik kecilnya itu.

"Disakiti? Apa maksudmu Soo?" Bocah itu mempout bibirnya sambil menatap Kwangmin.

"Dulu Soo seling mendengal Jae noona belteliak 'Sakit pabo! Pelan-pelan!' atau 'Jangan digigit Kwangie!' dan yg lainnya dali kamal mandi jika ia belduaan dengan hyung. Soo tak mau digigit hyung juga." Mata Kwangmin kembali membulat, bahkan lebih bulat dari sebelumnya.

"Yak! Jadi kau sering masuk diam-diam ke kamar hyung dan menguping?!" Kyungsoo yg sadar bahwa sepertinya ia bicara hal yg tak seharusnya ia katakan hanya menunjukan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Soo keceplosan. Hehe, mianhae hyung."

"YAK! JO KYUNGSOO! KAU BOCAH NAKAL!"

"Huaaa Kwangmin hyung malah. KABULLLL!" Bocah bermata bulat itu berlari keluar dari kamar hyungnya.

"YAK! JO KYUNGSOO! AWAS KAU! JANGAN KABUR!"

"APPA~ UMMA~ TOLONG! SOO DIKEJAL HALIMAU YG LEPAS! AAAAAA~" Kedua kakak beradik itu berlanjut kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus.

"YAK! JO KWANGMIN! KAU HARUSNYA MANDI DAN MEMAKAI BAJUMU! BUKAN MALAH MAIN KEJAR-KEJARAN DENGAN TUBUH SETENGAH TELANJANG BEGITU!" Luhan yg sedang memasak di dapur berjalan ke ruang tengah, seperti tak ingin ketinggalan untuk ikut berteriak sambil mengomel melihat karena anak-anaknya.

"Yeobo, aku mencium bau yg tidak enak. Lihatlah, sesuatu terjadi pada penggorenganmu yeobo hahaha." Luhan melirik ke arah suaminya yg sedang tergelak dimeja makan, kemudian menatap ke arah penggorengannya yg mengeluarkan asap hitam.

"IKANKU!" Kwangmin dan Kyungsoo yg menyadari teriakan sang umma berhenti berlari, melirik ummanya yg sedang kelabakan mengurus penggorengannya. Kedua kakak beradik yg tadi berlarian itu kini malah ikut tertawa bersama sang appa.

"YAK! JO SEHUN! JO KWANGMIN! JO KYUNGSOO! KALIAN TAK DAPAT JATAH MAKAN MALAM HARI INI!" Namja cantik itu kembali mengomel ditengah gelak tawa anak dan suaminya. Tanpa disadari siapapun, terlihat satu sosok cantik tengah tersenyum memperhatikan mereka dari jendela luar kediaman keluarga Jo.

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa kembali melihat tawa lepasmu itu Kwangie." Sosok cantik itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bisa terus tertawa seperti itu lagi." Ucap namja itu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kediaman keluarga Jo. Perlahan, tubuhnya pun hilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

**TBC..**

Akhirnya chapter 2 ini dipost juga. Maaf kelamaan. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Jika tidak? Harap maklumi, karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan, kekurangan hanya milik Bunda Dorce:v Review dan Commentnya sangat ditunggu. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! Pyongggg^^

**-Lee Mico Malfoy-**


End file.
